Topsy-Turvy
by TheKawaiiPatato
Summary: This is a story written for the fans of a certain Facebook page. :D Post Blood of Olympus, includes spoilers, no pairings as of yet. Rated T to be safe but it's probably unnecessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so... there actually is a story behind this story. **

**When I was scrolling through my Facebook feed a few days ago, I found this picture that I thought would be excellent prompt for a story, but I wasn't intending to do anything with it.*** I jokingly wrote underneath, "Welp, there's a fanfic I'm gonna write." Surprisingly, someone who I've never met actually asked me to do it. Now that I had someone who actually hoped I would, I didn't want to let them down, so I said I would. Then, I got an EXPLOSION of comments, including from the admin, all asking me to make the story. **

**So here I am, taking a break from anime and sticking my nose into the Percy Jackson fandom. I hope you're happy, admin of the Nico di Angelo fanpage, because this one's for you and everyone else. :D**

*****The picture said, and I quote: "it's a normal school day and you're vacantly staring ahead when you hear the door open and the teacher say 'we have a new student'. You look up out of a vague sense of curiosity _and standing there at the front of your class is your favorite character. _And the only empty desk in the room is the one next to you. Your quest is about to begin. **

* * *

Topsy-Turvy, Chapter 1

Has anyone ever noticed how it's hard to concentrate when you honestly don't care? This is a daily problem for me in class.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes and attempting to focus on the board. However, there was something distracting me; the thought that when I got home, I could hop on the computer and start role playing with a bunch of other Percy Jackson fans.

Yeah, you got me… I'm Percy Jackson obsessed. So what? Sue me.

If I had to guess, my eyes probably glazed over as I stared at the whiteboard in the front of the class, so it took me a moment to register when my teacher started talking about something other than math.

"Class, we have a new student." My teacher was saying. I looked up with a vague sense of curiosity and did a strange combination of choking and getting paralyzed at the same time.

Standing there, plain as day in front of the class, was someone who looked exactly like-or perhaps, _was- _Nico Di Angelo.

Well, screw you too, universe.

Okay, whoever did Nico di Angelo's official art is wrong. Dead wrong. If you've ever seen a picture that Viria's drawn of him, you'll be much closer. He has shaggy black hair that falls in his eyes, which are dark and have shadows under them. When I first saw him, he was wearing his aviator jacket and a skull shirt, with dark jeans on the bottom.

As you can imagine, my little fangirl brain was in maximum overdrive right then. It's not that necessarily find Nico attractive… oh, who am I kidding, I think he's cute. But ever since reading Blood of Olympus, I was a hard-core Solangelo shipper. I didn't really have an interest in dating him or anything like that. Never the less, I was finding it _extremely _hard to process.

"Class, this is Nico di Angelo." The teacher was saying. She was still talking? I didn't even realize. And how did _no one else _in the class know who he was? Was I really the only Percy Jackson fan there? Well… that's a real shock.

Then I realized something else, and I brought my hands up to my eyes as I brought my head to my desk, fighting the urge to groan. The only empty desk in the class was right next to me. _Oh, STYX…_

…_.. Did I REALLY just use that expression?_

When he walked over to sit there, I kept my eyes glued to the desk in front of me; I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop staring at him if I even glanced at him for one more second.

"Sierra?" I glanced up, only just able to see him out of my peripheral vision.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you be partners for Nico for this first activity?"

Oh, of _course _that was what she was going to say, because _that _wouldn't make my life that much more difficult.

Nico turned and looked at me, a very, _very _small smile. I'm surprised I didn't start squealing like a little girl right then and there. Instead, I took a breath to steady my nerves and, raising my hand, I gave a miniscule wave.

"Sure, Miss Klinglesmith." I said quietly, before-reluctantly-turning my eyes to the son of Hades.

"Hi." I tried not to squeak when I talked. "I'm Sierra Woodley."

"Nice to meet you, Sierra." Oh, curse it… he sounded exactly like how I imagined his voice to be in my head. "So, what are we working on?"

"Um…" I glanced down at my notes, thankful that I didn't have to look at him, albeit for a few seconds.

I really, _really _want to drive in the point here that, 100%, completely honestly, I have absolutely no interest in Nico di Angelo_._ It's just that I was… well… what's the word for it? I think it's starstruck. This was basically my equivalent of a celebrity, but this celebrity really shouldn't exist. I was in awe, I think, of this person who'd I thought to be fictional sitting in front of me.

"Let's see… finding the outside angle of a polygon. You know, fun stuff like that." I said, glancing up to see a small smirk.

"Yeah, really fun."

Okay, this was way, _way _too hard. You'd think I'd be babbling, but I honestly didn't know what to say. _Ugh! _If I focused on the math, I should be able to concentrate on that, not him. And speaking of talking to him… was I supposed to just pretend he was new? Should I talk to him like I knew him? That'd be creepy… the former would be better.

"So…" I glanced up at the board. "I'm not sure where you left off at your… uh… last school. Did you go over this?"

"Not that I remember." He replied.

"Okay, then you've got some catching up to do." I started flipping through my notebook. "Let's see…"

Unfortunately for my heart, Nico then pushed his chair over so that he was next to me, looking at my notes. "So, how _do _you find the outside angle of a polygon?"

I moved a centimeter away. "You divide 360 by the number of sides, I think."

"Oh... well, that doesn't seem too difficult."

"It's not, it's just tedious. That, along with trying to get all of the other things that you need to do with these freaking polygons, is just time-consuming." I muttered, looking down at the assignment.

"Well, we'd better get working then." He went over to his own desk, grabbed his paper, and did not move his chair from next to me.

_Why? WHY?! _

"Yeah, I guess so…"

I was still doing my very best not to look him in the eye, because… well… two reasons. First, obviously, he's a fictional character I've come to love. Second, everyone says Nico is so cute, he's so adorable, blah, blah, NO. He's actually legitimately scary when he wants to be, and I knew that. I was supremely worried about saying something wrong and pissing him off. Yes, physically, he's cute. Sometimes he does cute things. But, regardless, he's still a son of Hades, and he can forcefully send people back to the Underworld. And he was sitting no less than a foot away from me.

Can you understand my dilemma?

As a result of the close proximity, I was a bit jumpy. Or, more jumpy then I usually was. Thank goodness I don't have Dyslexia, or else I'd be a total wreck in every single class. I knew my knee was jiggling under the desk, and I made an effort to stop it from doing so; I needed to focus. I did want to pass this class, and an attention disorder was not going to stop me.

Most unfortunately, he noticed.

"ADHD?" Nico asked.

Oh… Oh, _crap! _Did he really… Was he REALLY asking about this? I mean, yeah, I do have ADHD. But I'd always figured that was a coincidence… right?

"Actually, yes." I answered evenly. "But it's nothing. Really."

I think I knew where he was coming from, and I didn't necessarily like it. Being a demigod is dangerous, and while reading about them are cool and all, I didn't really think I wanted to _be _one. It was nice to fantasize about, but being a demigod comes with some major risks, and I wasn't sure I wanted to take them.

Nico eyed me carefully. "Okay… just wanted to make sure my math tutor knows what she's doing."

I laughed slightly, despite the circumstance. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Oh, how big of a lie that was.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand there you go. Now, I honestly don't know whether to keep writing this or not. I need opinions! If you do want me to continue, I most certainly will. Don't kill me if you don't like my OC...!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	2. Status Update

**Oh goodness gracious people I am **_**so so sorry!**_

**I swear I'm not dead. I'm not. Otherwise I couldn't write this, so hopefully that'd be obvious, but… **

**I've just been so preoccupied with school. I just got into high school and everything is overwhelming and I could probably ramble about this forever, but I have so many writing projects already. And also… *sweatdrop* aheheh, I may have become completely obsessed with an anime called Danganronpa and the games that it was based off of. I've been so preoccupied with writing little side fanfics and roleplaying for it, that I honestly completely forgot about everything else. I have more chapters for them all, so if I can, I'll do my best to update within what… a few weeks? This is just to let you know that I haven't forgotten you. **

**On that note, if you haven't watched or played Danganronpa and Super Danganronpa 2, go do it. Now. It's amazing and I need you to **_**share in my pain! **_

**~TheKawaiiPatato~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh, gods, guys, I'm so sorry I took such a long break! I didn't mean to... school kept me busy. That's my only excuse. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter, so hopefully you'll like it...!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_AAAAAAGH!"_

My dad poked his head into my room.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine." My voice was muffled from my pillow. "I'll get started on my homework."

"Well… if you're sure…" he withdrew, leaving me with my thoughts.

I rolled over and faced the ceiling, still mentally cursing my luck, while at the same time trying to figure out why one of my favorite characters was here.

"Nico di frickin' Angelo…" I said somewhat dazedly to thin air. "Just… why?"

Slowly, I got up and got out my math, but I was unable to focus because of what had happened that day.

There were a couple reasons I could think of that Nico would be at my school. First, it might've been because he wanted an education. I snorted at that thought; as a child of Hades, he'd attract too much attention from monsters. And speaking of monsters, another reason he could've been there was because there was a monster_ in my school._ I shuddered; that was a horrifying idea. Who could it possibly have been? I had a few ideas.

The last idea was the most mind-bending for me, which was the last possible reason he could've been here was because there was a demigod here. There were a few holes in that particular notion; for one, normally satyrs got demigods. Oh, and there was another weird idea- Satyrs existing was now another thing to screw with my brain. So unless…

_You know what?_ My brain decided. _No use thinking about it. If he's here, it's probably not concerning you. Keep moving forward._

"Probably smart…" I said aloud, refocusing myself on my homework.

_But if he's real, then I wonder if Solangelo's a real thing too. _

Well, _that _thought came right the frick out of nowhere.

_It's his business, _I told my brain. _I don't have to know if he's dating Will or not, that's their business, not mine. _

_But I want to know!_ The little voice in my head persisted.

"I don't have to know!" I growled, rubbing my forehead.

_I WANT TO KNOW!_

I picked up my pillow, fluffed it a couple times, and shoved my face in it.

"AND YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW!" I yelled into it, before throwing it down and angrily punching the buttons on my calculator.

"Hey." Nico greeted me as I plopped down in my seat.

"Hi." I said shortly, using the desk as a rest for my forehead.

"Uh… you okay?"

"Yes." I muttered, breathing out heavily through my nose before pulling out last night's homework. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking."

"No… problem…?"

I shook my head a bit and gave a slight, somewhat-strained smile.

I could feel my concentration levels steadily dropping throughout the class. I found this irritating, because I'd worked hard my whole life to keep focused in school. I was rather proud of that fact. And now, one person comes into class and I can't concentrate to save my life. Go figure. Granted, the person was a famous character loved by many, but still, I was peeved. The only method that sorta worked was pretending he wasn't there, but then I'd see him from my peripheral vision and it'd start over again.

When the class ended, I was actually rushing somewhat to pack my stuff, but I realized after a few moments that Nico was standing in front of my desk. I glanced up at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, sitting up and putting my bag over my shoulder.

"You might…" he ran his hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. I was forced to wonder if perhaps this wasn't acting and he legitimately didn't want to talk to people.

"With what, exactly?" I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to use that as an outlet for my ADHD rather than bouncing my leg or something.

"Well, I didn't really understand today's lesson." Yep, he was definitely uncomfortable. I didn't think he was acting; so Rick got that right. "Did you?" I stood up, and it was only now that I realized that Nico was a bit shorter than me.

"Yes," I answered, glancing up at the board to make sure it was the right subject and that we were talking about the same thing. "Why?"

"I was wondering if I could… I dunno… come over to your house and study?" he asked, glancing away. My personal theory was that this was for some sort of mission and talking to people was something he was supposed to do, not something he _wanted _to do.

"Uh… sure…! I'll write down my address." I pulled out some notebook paper and scribbled it down before sliding it across the desk. He picked it up and folded it, putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks. See ya." Nico walked away, raising a hand in farewell. As soon as he left the classroom, I bolted down the hall in the other direction.

I sat down in Biology and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe I'd be able to concentrate now.

Oh, wait, I forgot. Mr. Simmons despised me.

I had to pay extra-close attention in this class just so that I wouldn't fail it, because if I missed one question I got three points of instead of one. At least, that's how it seemed to me. I missed the same questions as my friends but I got a much lower score.

At the end of the period, I was doodling because I'd finished my work. I unfortunately didn't notice Mr. Simmons until he was right next to me. I glanced up at him as I was finishing a detail on a character I was drawing.

"Yes, Mr. Simmons?" I asked politely. Not the politeness would get me anywhere.

He slid the paper I was drawing on off my desk and looked at it, smirking, before crumpling it up and throwing it in the recycling next to us.

He bent down next to me so that I could hear him and muttered, "Ten points off your overall grade for lack of attention." Before sauntering off.

I quietly groaned and slumped at my desk. When the bell finally rang, I was the first out the door, in every single class. I wanted to get home ASAP.

As soon as I got home, I shut my door carefully and began systematically placing pillows in front of me on my bed. Then I started punching them.

I let out a slow breath and put the pillows back, pulling out my homework. Then I remembered something, and I honestly can't believe I forgot. _Nico di Angelo was coming over to my house._

How did I forget _that?! _Was Bio _so _bad that I forgot about the fictional character coming to study?

I glanced around my room and had a subdued panic attack. All of the Percy Jackson stuff in my room would be… hard to explain, to say the least. I quickly went around, stuffing all the books, posters, and other items into a drawer under my bed. There was most likely a better time and place for explaining what I knew, and I don't think a study session in my room was a particularly good one.

I lifted my curtains and looked down at my yard- No Nico. Good. I breathed a sigh of relief and let the curtain drop. At least I had a moment go gather my tho-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Internally swearing, I began to move down the stairs. The only way he could've appeared like that was shadow traveling. Didn't Will tell him _not _to shadow travel? Doctors' orders and all that?

I opened the door when I got there, and sure enough Nico was standing there, still looking uncomfortable.

"Hey." He said, shifting slightly.

"Hi." I responded, stepping back. "Come on in."

We walked up the stairs and went into my room, my dad raising his hand in greeting to Nico as we passed.

"So," I began when we got into my room, "What're you having trouble with?" I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair, pulling another one over for Nico.

"Well, there's this one thing…"

**So, this could go one of two ways, and I actually want YOU guys to decide. I could either, a) Have Sierra be a demigod, in which case I get to pick the cabin, so no choice there, or b) have her be a mortal that sees through the mist.**

**Let me know what ya think in the comments!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite 3 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Good gods this is a short chapter. But, guys, seriously. I need more opinions! Mortal who can see through the mist, or demigod? Please help me pick, I can't decide and the current comments have me completely tied! **

* * *

Chapter

I'm a wee bit ashamed to say that I did not last long.

Everything had been going so well, too! I'd kept my composure, just kept up a friendly mask. And then I looked Nico in the eyes for one second longer then I could stand.

My head dropped to the desk with a quiet _thunk_ and I hissed quietly at myself.

"Something wrong?" Nico asked.

"_Yes!" _I growled a bit. There was a slight pause, and I looked up at the son of Hades from my position, frowning. "There is something _very_ wrong!"

"Uh… what is it…?"

I sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase it. It was near impossible. How do you just say "Oh, I know everything about your life story, basically."? That's creepy! Really, really creepy! How do you say that?

After a couple of seconds of Nico looking at me with a confused, if somewhat wary expression, I finally huffed and got up, going over to the drawer I'd stuffed all of my merchandise in.

I sorted through the stuff, before pulling out Blood of Olympus and rifling through it to find a chapter from Nico's point of view. Then I walked over and plopped the book in his hands, sitting down in my chair and leaning back.

There was a long, very painful moment where Nico merely stared at the book, his mouth open slightly. During that long, very painful moment, my stomach writhed uncomfortably and I began biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to start tasting blood. My palms started to get sweaty.

Finally, Nico closed the book with a snap and set it carefully down on my desk, before looking back at me. I noted that while he didn't necessarily look angry, he actually did look a bit spooked.

Well, look at me; I freaked out the one who can summon ghosts. Is that cool or terrible?

"How…"

"How'd I get the book?" I asked nervously. "Uh… I bought it at a book store. In fact, there are thousands of people who have that book…"

"What." It wasn't really phrased like a question, just a statement.

I sighed. "This is going to take some explaining, although I'm not sure if I can all the way through."

"Well, just start then." He leaned forward, fingers entwined together and elbows on his knees, looking at me intently.

"Okay… so… there was a series of books released a while back... the first one was titled Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

No particular look crossed Nico's face other than his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Since then, it's become one of the more popular series in the world." I continued. "There are two series, the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and then 'Heroes of Olympus'. Total, it spans from when Percy first came to camp to the end of the Giant War."

"… Um…"

"So… I guess you could say I know everything about you."

* * *

**Please comment your opinions!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


End file.
